Dog with a Vocaloid
by MewSunsetStar
Summary: The Vocaloids go to America and meet the family with the dog that can BLOG! A new Vocaloid named Akari, tries to fit in but she is cast away. But that doesn't stop her and she makes some friends. What will happen when she leaves for Tokyo? I'm going to make a sequel to this, except twice as funny!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Chapter one! I couldn't resist to make this story! XD**

**Stan: *walks in* hello! **

**Len: *playing video game* Yo!**

**Me: Avery! Disclaimer!**

**Miku: Aw man but I wanted to do the disclaimer! T^T**

**Me: Fine, as long as you cooperate with the story!**

**Miku: You're so mean...**

**Len: YES!（≧∇≦）****I AM THE CHAMPION OF MARIO BROTHERS!**

**Me: *sweat drops* What a nerd...**

**Len: You're such a otaku!**

**Stan: What?**

**Avery: MewSunset doesn't own Dog with a Blog or Vocaloid!**

** Normal point of view**

As the plane touched down on the run way, the sunrise made it seem like it was only yesterday that it had went to Tokyo. Hatsune Miku, Kagaimine Rin and Kagaimine Len, and Megurine Luka walked out of the plane with their newest member, Fujiwara Akari. Akari had short, red hair and piercing blue eyes. She wore a black collared dress with grey leggings and high tops with headphones, with the mic down to her mouth. Also, a red mark that said 05 was imprinted on her right arm.

"This place is amazing!" Akari said in awe. She kept walking though, admiring the scenery. During the plane ride, the group had read through five Japanese to English books. She took some pictures and smiled.

"Akari-chan, isn't this your first time in America?" Len asked. Akari nodded. "This is so exciting!" She thought. At the other side of the air port, Avery was bickering with her brother, Tyler. Chloe saw Miku, Len, Rin, Luka and Akari chatting and ran to them.

"Hi, I'm Chloe!" She said.

"I'm Akari, nice to meet you!" Akari beamed. Bennett and Ellen saw the group talking to Chloe and were alarmed.

"I'm sorry if she was bothering you all," he said.

"It's okay, we already have a kid like her right here!" Len replied, pointing at Akari. He laughed at her.

"Shut up Len! Nobody asked you!" She growled. Luka rolled her eyes.

"Wait! Where are you guys from?" Chloe asked, looking at Akari.

"We're from Tokyo," Rin answered.

"Cool! Bye!" Chloe said. Tyler eyed the girls in the group and Stan wasn't happy in his cage. He laughed as Akari got mad at Len for making a petty comment, once again.

"Stan, we're going home right now." Avery told him. The dog pouted. The Vocaloids walked to the motel that they had a reservation for, which it cancelled. Tyler saw the depressed Vocaloids in the park, chatting.

"This marks the worst day ever!" Len grumbled.

"I can't believe the motel cancelled. We're doomed!" Akari said.

"No, you're not! You could stay at my place, I just have to check in with my family," Tyler suggested. He had shaggy black hair and brown eyes with a skate board helmet and jeans with a blue t shirt. By him, Stan stood proudly, eyeing the group.

"Thanks, but are you sure your parents won't five complete strangers staying with you guys? Because we have to leave for Tokyo in six months," Len said.

"You guys are from Tokyo?!" Avery exclaimed. She wore a graphic tee and jeans with a tie like necklace.

"Yeah, why?" Miku asked.

"Miku-sempaii, that was mean!" Akari pointed out. Len played Angry Birds on his phone. Avery looked at all of them, noticing one thing they had in common: headphones.

"I'll call mom to ask them," she said. Her mom said yes and she directed her new friends to the house.

"Arigato!" Akari beamed. Chloe walked down the stairs and pranced around as she saw the group.

"Who are these people? I saw them at the airport," Chloe stated. Avery sweat dropped.

"I'm Hatsune Miku, but you can call me Miku," Miku stated and was interrupted by Len.

"And me and my sister here are Len and Rin Kagaimine!" He said. Miku face palmed.

"I'm Luka Megurine and this is Akari Fujiwara. We came from Japan to perform some concerts and have fun," Luka beamed.

"Nice way to sum it up Luka!" Len said, with a bored tone. Akari glared at him. The house had a few spare rooms, which were in great condition. Stan walked up to the spare rooms to spy on the guests.

"They're weird," Stan said.

"They need a place to stay, and they'll have to go to my school for a little bit." Avery stated. As soon as the parents came to the house, they decided to meet the guests.

"Have we met before?" Bennett asked group. They sweat dropped.

"Yep, at the airport!" Len said. Bennett nodded. Ellen noticed Akari.

"Hi, what's your name?" She asked in a babyish voice. Avery sweat dropped.

"Mom, don't talk to her like that! She's, uh, how old are you?" She said.

"Twelve," Akari replied.

"Exactly!" Avery responded. Akari sweat dropped.

"So, how long are you guys staying?" Tyler asked Miku.

"For six months," she replied.

"Wow, even Japanese girls can repel you!" Avery said. Miku blushed. Akari gave Avery a high five.

**Me: Tyler got treated! lol**

**Avery: nice story!**

**Miku: please rate!**

**Akari: and review and send a autograph by Stan!**

**Stan: *sweatdrops* why am I the reviewer bribe?**

**Len: cuz I don't want to be the reviewer bribe.**


	2. Chapter 2 School!

**Me: well, seems like things are going well!**

**Len: Where's the action? I'm so bored! Even making fun of Akari's height isn't fun anymore!**

**Akari: *blushes* S-shut up Len-san!**

**Rin: Len! Stop being stupid!**

**Avery: *walks in* what's going on?**

**Tyler: (￣▽￣****) you just came in now?  
Avery: MewSunset doesn't own Vocaloid or Dog with a blog.**

** Normal point of view **  
At six am, Avery woke up Akari for school. They quickly got ready for school and got dressed. As Akari walked to class, she felt lost. She looked at the school map and couldn't find her class. She wore a orange long sleeved top with capris and a denim jacket with her favorite necklace. It had a music note on it and Akari also wore her signature headphones. Her hair was down.

"Need help?" Asked Karl.

"Not from you," she growled and continued looking at the map. Avery saw Akari and walked to the young Vocaloid.

"Need help?" Avery asked and shot a death glare at Karl.

"I guess, I can't find my class on here." Akari said.

"You're in my class, with Lindsay," Avery told her.

At class, the teacher noticed Akari.

"Excuse me but are you the transfer student from Japan?" The teacher asked.

"Yep," Akari replied.

"And what is your name?" He continued.

"Her name is Akari, she's my cousin," Avery blurted out. The teacher nodded. He went on with the lesson.

"Good luck, newbie!" A boy said. After school, the trio walked to the park.

"How was you life in Tokyo?" Lindsay said suddenly.

"I was picked on a lot but then when I joined the group, it was like I finally had a family, besides my aunt Hanako," Akari replied. Karl walked behind them, and said, "What a interesting girl,".

"Go away stalker!" Akari told Karl. Karl laughed at her and she shoved him away. Karl smirked. Len was walking and ran to Akari.

"Leave her alone," he growled. Karl noticed fire in Len's eyes and ran.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Len-san," Akari said.

"Your welcome and please, just call me Len. Besides, stuff like that always happens to Rin," he replied and walked back into the house.

"Looks like someone has a crush on a certain guitarist!" Lindsay squealed. Akari blushed.

"N-no I don't!" Akari replied. Just as she walked in, she put a song to play on her iPod and hooked her iPod to her headphones. Lindsay saw Miku was watching the young Vocaloid.

"Hey Akari chan!" Miku beamed.

"Miku-onii-chan! What's up?" Akari replied.

"We're going to the arcade, wanna come?" Luka explained. Akari nodded.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Lindsay," Avery said. Lindsay waved.

**Me: Rate!**

**Akari: And review for a painting from Chloe!**

**Chloe: why am I the reviewer bribe now?**


	3. Chapter 3 New song

**Me: chapter three! XD**

**Akari: Why is the show called dog with a blog? **

**Stan: is she really THAT clueless?**

** Akari: Did that dog just TALK?! **

**Me: *scary background* YOU NEVER SAW HIM TALK!**

**Akari: '-_- okay...**

** ~Akari's point of view~ **

As I walked to the arcade, I felt like it was the good days back in Japan, when we went to the karaoke place. We walked and I saw a familiar face, the boy that had wished me good luck. He had combed blond hair and brown eyes. He wore jeans and had a black t shirt.

"Yo, new girl," he said. I stared at him and look

"Who's this?" Len said playfully. I blushed.

"N-nobody! I don't know him!" I stuttered. He laughed.

"Sure, you don't!" Len teased.

"S-shut up Len!" I told him.

"How come you only call me Len when you insult me?" Len asked me. I blushed more.

"I-I don't know," I replied. He smiled.

"I'm Jack," the boy said.

"What're we waiting for? Let's go in the arcade already!" Luka said. She did have a point.

"Let's go and have fun!" Miku beamed.

"Aren't you going to introduce your friends? I don't see Avery or Lindsay." He stated. We walked passed him. After having fun at the arcade, I was bored and walked to the park as Luka, Len, and Rin walked to the house.

"Akari-chan, what's wrong?" Miku asked me.

"Nothing, just thinking of my little sister Ami," I said and sighed. My sister is gravely ill. And I'm not sure if she can make it. She's the one who gave me my music note necklace.

"You're not alone Akari, no matter what," Miku replied. My phone rang.

"Hello is this Fujiwara Akari?" The caller said, speaking Japanese.

"Yes, this is, what's wrong?" I answered, also in Japanese.

"Ami has fully recovered but she wishes to speak to you," the nurse replied.

"Oniichan! I've missed you!" Ami said.

"Hi Ami! Guess where I am?" I replied.

"Uh, Paris?" She answered.

"Nope, I'm in America!" I beamed.

"Cool! Well, see you soon!" She said and hung up.

"Ami's doing great, she just recovered!" I said happily.

"That's amazing!" Miku beamed. Miku walked away to hag out with her new friends and I took out my songbook and started writing. I saw Jack look at me, his eyes filled with curiosity. I ignored him. I wrote my new song, in Japanese.

_All of this time,_

_I've been running all my life._

_For no reason, at all, _

_As I run, _

_I think everything I could of done, _

_Or could of been,_

_I'm the lonely princess,_

_The girl who never found a prince,_

_ I've traveled the world, _

_Yet there's so much to see,_

_I sing for my heart,_

_The melody of the stars._

_I become the princess I was meant be,_

_The pop star that is rising effortlessly,_

_I'm the lonely princess,_

_The girl who never found a prince,_

_I'm not bothered,_

_I still sing for my heart, _

_But I still sing,_

_The prince doesn't see me,_

_ I sing once again,_

_But he doesn't notice me,_

_I become the princess I was meant to be,_

_The pop star that us rising effortlessly._

_As I sing my last song for the day,_

_The prince smiles at me,_

_And I start to run again._

As I wrote, I thought of the perfect melody and hummed to it.

"For your information, I was writing in Japanese," I stated because he looked confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"I dunno." I lied. I walked home and did my homework. Miku saw me looking at my song that I wrote and smiled.

"Looks like our concert's tomorrow! And now you can sing your new song," Miku beamed. I smiled.

**Me: okay, the song I came up with is pretty neat, right? I was listening to a bunch of Hatsune Miku songs and I started typing!**

**Len: rate!**

**Stan: and review for Len to draw a mustache on Tyler!**

**Tyler: NOOOOOO!**


	4. Chapter 4 the concert

**Me: Its what you've all been waiting for, its chapter 4!**

**Stan: that was so corny...**

**Miku: okay. Hope you enjoy!**

** ~Jack's point of view~ **  
I walked to my house and my sister, Amber, kept bugging me about some dumb concert.

"I told you, VOCALOID is coming to the Metro Stadium to perform their concert! Aren't you excited?" She said excitedly.

"No, you're dragging me there," I pointed out. Amber pouted.

The next day at school, during lunch, I sat by Akari, Avery and Lindsay. Today, Akari wore a blue short sleeved t shirt with grey capris and ankle boots with her signature headphones. Her hair was in a side tail. Amber wore a bright orange Hello Kitty t shirt and jeans, with her long blonde hair in a ponytail. Avery wore jeans and a tie like necklace. And Lindsay wore a neon pink short sleeved top with jeans and her signature fedora. Amber joined me at the table.

"Hi I'm Amber!" Amber beamed.

"I'm Akari, nice to meet you," Akari replied.

"So, are you guys going to the VOCALOID concert? I'm going!" Amber continued.

"I can't go, I've homework," Akari lied. I could tell because she kept tapping her finger to a beat on the table.

"No, you're lying. I can tell because you keep tapping your fingers to a beat," I pointed out.

"We can't go okay? Well, me and Lindsay are going but we're dragging our brother along." Avery stated, in a in-a-matter-of-fact sorta way. Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"So, are you and Len going on a date?" Lindsay teased.  
Akari blushed.

"Len? Like as in _Kagaimine_ Len in VOCALOID?" Amber asked suspiciously.

"N-no, I just know a guy named Len. He's kinda like a big brother to me. And why would I date that jerk?" she said nervously.

"Well, see ya in class!" Avery said as she, Akari, and Lindsay finished their lunches.

** ~Normal point of view~ **  
"You're going to that concert, are you?" Avery asked her friend.

"Definitely, I'll get you guys backstage passes." Akari lowered her voice. Avery gave her a thumbs up. Later that day, Tyler drove the gang to the concert. Len, Rin, Miku, Luka and Akari passed through the back door easily to the backstage. So did Avery and Lindsay. Amber squealed when the girls and Len walked onto the stage.

"Hello Pasadena! We have an exciting night for all of you!" Miku announced.

Fangirls and fanboys screamed excitedly. Miku started singing "World is mine" and Akari came out to sing her song, "Melody of Stars". Jack saw a familiar face. Akari. She wore a white short sleeve top and the sleeves revealed the 05 mark on her right arm, with a red tie and a black skirt with black ankle boots and signature headphones. Her hair was down. Her voice was beautiful and the words that she sang were in Japanese. "Akari?! She's in VOCALOID?!" He thought. His sister was astonished by the girl. He was the only one in that stadium, besides Avery and Lindsay, to recognize her as Akari, the transfer student. The Vocaloids went to the house while Lindsay went home. After the concert, two siblings went home, astonished.

"That Akari Fujiwara girl is so pretty!" Amber squealed.

"She looks familiar," he said. She agreed.

"Yeah, kinda like the new Akari girl in class. They must be twins!" Amber shrieked delightedly._ "Twins, like the Kagaimine twins. There's similarities and different VOCALOID and music girl. Intelligent and extremely smart. Fun loving and adventure seeker. WAIT, those are the same things! Maybe they're related?"_ Amber thought and took a walk outside. She walked right into Akari, Avery and Miku, looking for Stan.

"I'm so sorry!" Akari said quickly.

"Have you seen my dog Stan? We've been looking every where!" Avery responded, her voice filled with worry.

"Yeah he ran down to the street," Amber told them.

"Arigato! I meant thanks," Akari stuttered. As soon as they caught a glimpse of Stan, the dog came to Avery.

"I was worried about you!" Avery said to the dog.

"Aww he's so cute!" Akari and Miku beamed at the exact same time. Avery laughed at both of them.

"Come on Stan, lets go home." She told the dog, who couldn't seem to think of anything else but the bacon he was going to steal off Ellen's plate in the morning. After Akari did her homework, she put it away, got in her pjs, and called it a day. At school, Jack and Amber saw Akari, Lindsay and Avery, talking about how Stan got the bacon off of Ellen's plate.

"I should of recorded it and put it in youtube," Lindsay said.

"I know right! Who knew that a dog stealing someone's food would be so funny!" Akari replied.

"And now, mom's probably going to ban bacon from the house," Avery stated.

As Amber walked by, she smiled. She had finally seen the concert and after school, she would go to the park. Later that day, Jack saw Akari, Rin and Len walking at park.

"That concert was awesome! If only it wasn't so late. I almost fell asleep in class," Akari said and yawned.

"I have to agree with you, I have a video game match with Tyler and I have to win." Len replied.

"Why do you have to win?" Rin asked.

"I made a bet with Tyler," Len muttered. Akari and Rin sweat dropped.

"Well that was stupid." Akari told him.

"At least I'm not the shortest one in the group," Len teased. Akari blushed. Jack noticed.

"S-shut up!" She told him. He laughed. Rin rolled her eyes. The twins looked strangely familiar to Jack and Amber.

"Well, see ya at the house!" Rin said and the twins left, leaving Akari alone. Chloe skipped to Akari.

"Hey Akari!" She beamed.

"Hey Chloe, what's up?" Akari replied.

"I'm playing hide and seek with Stan and I was wondering if you saw him," Chloe explained. He walked in front of Chloe and wagged his tail happily.

"Yeah, he found you!" Akari said, pointing at Stan.

"Hey Stan! Wanna go make fun of Tyler?" Chloe asked the dog.

"Yep!" He lowered his voice and walked to Tyler to taunt him.

"Who was that?" Jack asked Akari.

"That was my younger cousin Chloe," she half lied. She put a song on from her iPod and plugged in her head phones to listen to it. She walked away.

"I saw you at the concert!" He blurted out. Akari felt her world burning until it was nothing but ash. She touched the music note necklace she always wore.

"Jack, it might of been a girl that looks like her," Amber pleaded her brother to stop. Luka was walking by and saw Akari and heard the conversation.

"I'm not her, okay! Please leave me alone," Akari told him. He still didn't believe her. She turned around to see Luka looking at her with a _Lets go before things get ugly_ type of attitude.

"Luka-chan," Akari beamed.

"Omg! You look so much like Luka Megurine from VOCALOID!" Amber squealed.

"I'm just her older cousin," Luka lied. As the two went to the house, Akari felt tired. Then again, who wouldn't after performing a concert? She finished her homework and watched some TV. Stan saw the young Vocaloid and she got a text from Miku.

_"Looks like VOCALOID has another gig at Central Park! 3" _It said. Stan read the text.

_"Awesome! But you supposed to texting Rin, Len, and Luka that?" _ Akari replied.

"You're lucky, Stan. At least you're not in a Japanese band called VOCALOID, that's on tour, it's so hard to make friends with such a big secret," Akari said and yawned. As so on as he left, Stan told that to Avery.

"I can't blame her, I guess it is,"

**Me: well rate and review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Akari's day!

**Me: okay so Miku has been bugging me to do this chapter *gets cut off by Miku***

**Miku: Yeah because this is the most intense chapter! Enjoy! **

~Akari's point of view~

With the next concert in three weeks, I had some work to. The number three is Miku's sorta secret code for "three days" so I had some time. Len practiced his guitar, Luka drummed on some books and Miku and I searched our closets for something cute to wear. I picked out a black and white short striped sleeved top and a grey skirt with white boots and silver fingerless gloves. She begged me to try the outfit on with my headphones. As soon as I changed, I walked outside of the room.

"Awesome!" Miku squealed.

"Wow!" Luka said.

"Kawaii!" Rin beamed.

"Perfect!" Avery replied.

"Definitely," Len said and gave me a thumbs up. I blushed. I went back into the room and changed into some pjs. I felt the weight of the world off my shoulders, as I closed my eyes. Two more days of being normal Akari. Then I'll be on stage, I thought.

Normal point of view

On the day of the concert, Akari seemed to be a little brighter. But little did she know that her sister Ami, had become extremely ill and had no chance of surviving. After school, there was two hours to get dressed, pack a water bottle, practice and drive to the park where they would perform. They were extremely used to time schedules. They bolted to Tyler's car. Meanwhile, Jack and Amber were waiting for VOCALOID to come and start performing.

"They look alike! So what?" Amber grumbled.

"Just watch, look, there's Akari!" He lowered his voice and pointed at Akari. The crowd went wild at the sight of the Vocaloids. As Miku sang "Out of Gravity", Akari smiled and came out on stage to sing. After the concert, Amber saw Akari get a phone call.

"What's wrong, Akari?" Avery asked.

"My little sister Ami got really sick and passed away," Akari mumbled and shed a tear.

"You're Akari from school are you?" Amber asked. Akari nodded.

"You can't tell anyone!" Luka said. Len picked up his guitar and the Vocaloids and Avery went to the house, leaving Amber stunned. She had never seen Akari cry. The next day, Akari seemed depressed. She couldn't act cheery at all. She wore a black jacket with a grey top, black skinny jeans with silver sandals and headphones.

"Hey Akari, what's wrong?" Avery asked. Akari looked up.

"Nothing much," she lied and smiled a faint smile. Avery knew that something was up.

"What's wrong with the _Vocaloid_?" Jack asked with smirk. The young Vocaloid looked depressed.

"It's just nothing." Akari mumbled. This time everyone at the table knew that she was lying, but they didn't say anything. _"How come she's so down? She's never this depressed."_ Jack thought._ "Akari, why won't you tell us?"_ Lindsay thought.

"I saw her at the concert," Amber said suddenly. Avery's eyes widened in horror. Lindsay stared daggers at Amber. Jack stared at her. Akari just nodded.

"You saw her at the concert," Lindsay said, trying to process the information.

"I also got some bad news, Luka bought some plane tickets and in two weeks, I have to leave," Akari told them. Jack's jaw dropped.

"What?! No, you can't leave! There only three more days of school!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"Tokyo, Japan." Akari answered. His jaw officially dropped to the center of the Earth. Amber gasped.

"Well, then let's make your last days here count!" Avery beamed.

After school, Akari had finally told Avery about Ami's death, the story made Luka, Miku, Rin, Tyler, Stan and Avery burst into tears. Stan whimpered and Akari petted him. Len hugged the girl. She had tears in her eyes. After two weeks, at six am (two hours before they had to go to the airport) Avery, Chloe, Tyler, Stan, Ellen and Bennett had wished the Vocaloids good luck and Avery got Akari's phone number in her phone. As the Vocaloids quickly packed their bags and were drove to the airport, the sunrise made the day seem filled with adventure. When the Vocaloids finally arrived at Tokyo, they got in their tour bus, Akari smiled. "I'm finally home, Ami. I hope you're having a great time," she thought. Once they loaded their luggage on the tour bus, Akari went to her bed and yawned. Soon at two o'clock in the morning, Akari fell asleep while reading a book. Meanwhile, Lindsay, Amber and Avery were having a sleep over.

"Should we call her?" Avery asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Sure!" Amber squealed.

"Yeah! Over there, it's like two o' clock!" Lindsay replied. Avery checked her phone. Her friend was right, except for one thing. In Tokyo, it was two o'clock in the _morning_, not in the afternoon.

"It's two in the morning over there, Lindsay!" Avery explained. Her friend urged her to call Akari anyway. Neru came on the bus and started driving.

Akari's phone rang quietly, but it still woke her up.

"Kon'nichiwa," Akari answered.

"Uh sorry wrong number!" Amber sweat dropped and said. Avery recognized the voice but she didn't understand what she said.

"Akari?" Avery asked. Akari sweat dropped.

"Avery? It's two o'clock in the morning, why'd you call me?" Akari groaned in English. Good thing that Luka put some music to listen to on.

"Well, me and Avery wanted to see how you were doing! And Chloe and Tyler, and Amber," Lindsay replied, cheery as ever.

"I'm fine," Akari told them. Tyler came in the room to hear Akari's voice on speaker phone.

"Hey, Shortie!" Tyler joked.

"Shut up Tyler." Akari told him and hung up.

"She is not a morning person, Tyler." Avery scolded. The next day, the song "Electric Angel" blasted through the speakers. Len played a video game on his phone. Miku, Neru and Akari sang along. Rin danced while Luka drove. It was a normal day. After Avery to school, Tyler saw Avery was bored. Stan was chewing on one of Ellen's flip flops.

"I'm so bored! Stan, why are you chewing on Mom's flip flops?" She said.

"I dunno," Stan replied.

"Well, I'm going to take the last brownie!" Tyler said as he raided the pantry to retrieve the last brownie. Avery flipped him over and took the brownie to eat it.

"Wow, you got served, man." Stan laughed. As Tyler got up, Chloe ran down the stairs and raced to the kitchen, stocking up on candy.

"Where's Akari and her friends?" Chloe asked, obviously forgetting that they were gone.

"They're back at home, in Tokyo," Avery stated. Avery checked on line for the next VOCALOID world tour, which was starting in one month and she saw the next place they were going, Miami, Florida. "Ami, that's the name of Akari's sister, I should really call her, it's three in the afternoon there," Avery thought. But today, was a special day for the Vocaloids. It was Akari's birthday.

"Happy thirteenth birthday, Akari-chan!" They all said.

"Arigato!" Akari beamed. After they ate some ice cream**(A/N because cake would make a HUGE mess!)** and they all called it a day. Avery called Akari before she went to bed.

"Konichiwa!" Akari said, and told the others that Avery called her. Len flashed her a thumbs up. Luka continued to drive and put on a different song. Neru danced to a song. Rin played a game on her phone. Miku took a catnap.

"Hey Akari! What's up?" Avery replied.

"Today's my thirteenth birthday and VOCALOID goes to Miami next month!

I'm so excited! Can you imagine how many stars I could meet?" Akari beamed in English.

"Don't be so sure you'll meet a star, Birthday girl," Len teased. Akari blushed.

"Lemme guess, that was Len. Looks like him and my brother have one thing in common, being stupid." Avery fired back. Len crossed his arms and frowned.

"For you information, I can play at least twenty chords on the guitar!" He growled through the phone. Avery sweat dropped.

"Len-oniisan! Don't be rude!" Akari snapped. Len smirked. She blushed again.

"It's Avery! Put her on speaker pretty please!" Rin said and gave Akari the saddest puppy dog eyes in history.

"Fine," Akari mumbled.

"Looks like you put me on speaker," Avery replied.

"I had no choice, Rin begged me to," Akari explained.

"Well, I have to go to bed. I'm going to the park tomorrow. Happy birthday!" Avery said and hung up.

**Me: I'm dead. XP**

**Akari: is she okay?**

**Miku: this is the longest chapter she has EVER wrote.**

**Tyler: now I can write MY story! *takes keyboard***

**Len: *snatches the keyboard and whacks Tyler with it* Bad Tyler! You should be ashamed!**

**Me: Rate and review!**


	6. The final chapter!

**Me: The Final chapter...**

**Miku: T^T Sadly it is.**

**Akari: this story was FUN! XD so sad to go! TT^TT**

**~Normal point of view~**  
As the Vocaloids got ready for Miami, they thought about the past. Ami playing in the tour bus. Meeting the Jennings. And now their tour was going to the sunshine state. Len just had to laugh at that title. The irony of it all could just make the whole gang laugh. The past, the present, the future, all of these elements brought them together. As a band. As a family, even.

"Ready to go to Florida?" Len asked Akari. She nodded as the Vocaloids got on the plane.

**AN: The sequel is going to be called Vocaloids and Austin Moon! It's going to be TWICE as funny as this one was! Ja nē!**


End file.
